matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Dangerous Hope
* |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *27 *39 (UP1) *51 (UP2)|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 25 (max 250)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All (including short, if the user is skilled enoigh)|cost = *260 *245 (UP1) *250 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|theme = WWII-ish and Cold War-themed|firing_sound = }} The Dangerous Hope is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with the brown stock and receiver, rubber grip, short barrel, 10X scope, and the 25-round magazine. Strategy It deals good damage, average fire rate, above-average capacity, high mobility and utmost accuracy. Tips *Use it similarly as "Sunrise" or Flag Keeper, but without the lever action movement (as it is a semiautomatic weapon) . *This weapon usually takes up to two headshots (if max upgraded) to kill an opponent. *Take time to aim when locked in a sniper duel. *Try to avoid close and medium range areas and stay in long range ones. *While unsuspected, try to get a headshot on a target for an easy kill. *This can be used to pick off heavily armored players or severely damaging them. *This weapon can also be used to take down highly mobile or Jetpack users, due to this weapon dealing high damage, and a decently fast fire rate. *Headshot is a must as doing so can make devastating damage on enemies. **This is true as this has a 2X to 1.5X headshot multiplier. *Don't stand in one place with this weapon, nor should you try escaping someone or the Judge's projectile with this weapon. Instead, try high mobility weapons like the Katana or Special Agent when evading, and save your ammo for other situations. *This is useful for eliminating users with sniper weapons that has a long cooldown. *This weapon's fire rate is really good so if you miss you still have a lot of shots. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *Move fast and jump quickly while strafing to make it harder for enemies to hit you. *Make uncommon moving patterns to make the user switch to their other weapons. If they pulled out a powerful weapon. Try to Rocket Jump away from them and try to finish them off after the rocket jump. *Pickoff its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Use an area damage weapon to over power the enemy. *Alternatively, if caught in sniper duels, maxed wall-break snipers like Anti-Champion Rifle, Prototype S and Sniper Exoskeleton can take the enemy out without taking too much damage. *Try to run away cause this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *Use weapons/gadgets that have the ability to slow down its users to make them easier to hit. Trivia *It resembles the WW2 counterpart of the "Sunrise", due to the design, albeit the latter being lever-action while this weapon is semiautomatic (just as it is in real life). *It seems to be based on the mix of various WW2-themed rifles like M14 carbine with the modern sniper scope. *It vaguely resembles the Law Enforcer with the scope. *It acts the same as the Guerrilla Rifle, but never loses accuracy even when hip-firing. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Rare